


Die Schwanenprinzessin

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Early in Canon, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan hatte noch nie Märchen gemocht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Schwanenprinzessin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Swan Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302868) by [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC). 



Emma Swan hatte noch nie Märchen gemocht. Oder Disney-Filme. Oder singende Mäuse, Rätsel, alles was Lederhosen involvierte oder, wenn du ganz genau sein willst, Geschichten mit Mädchen, die darauf warteten aus Türmen gerettet zu werden.

 

Emma Swan hatte nie den Anreiz daran verstanden. Sicher, es soll angeblich frühere Kickass-Versionen geben  - bevor das Haus der Maus sie in die Finger bekam - wo Rotkäppchen selbst den Wolf ausgeschlachtet hat oder wo Aschenputtels Stiefschwestern sich ihre Fersen und Zehnen abschnitten (ihh!) damit sie den gläsernen Pantoffel anprobieren konnten und dieser passte.

 

Wenn sie kleine Mädchen in pinken Tütüs sah, die Diademe trugen und Zauberstäbe schwenkten, wollte sie ihnen allen Kopien von _Anne auf Green Gables_ geben und ihnen vorschlagen ihre Energie dafür einzusetzen nützliche Fähigkeiten wie Schlösser knacken, Kleinwaffen zu bedienen und wie man Kleidung für eine Woche im Handgepäck verstaut, zu erlernen.

 

Emma war sich bewusst, dass dies nicht wirklich half Freundschaften zu knüpfen und Leute zu beeinflussen. Besonders ihre Gleichgesinnten aus der High School, welche sie durch Facebook aufspürten, und von denen die meisten kleine Hosenscheißer hatten, welche Disneys Kool-Aid tranken und ihr finstere Blicke zuwarfen, wenn sie vorschlug, dass Keira Knightley aus Fluch der Karibik ein viel besseres Vorbild als Arielle war. Sie konnte mit Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp und dem heißen Typen aus Coupling herummachen und wurde, nicht zu vergessen, eine Piratenkönigin.

 

Darum wusste Emma, dass sie, als Henry mit diesem verdammten Buch vor ihrer Tür auftauchte und ihr sagte, dass sie helfen musste einen verrückten Fluch zu brechen, die Tür vor dem Gesicht des Kindes zuschlagen und sofort den nächsten Job aus dieser Stadt hätte nehmen sollen.

 

Stattdessen war sie hier in Storybrooke, Maine, was direkt aus einer verdammten Twilight Zone-Folge stammte, bevölkert mit verrückten Leuten, die vielleicht oder auch nicht die Wahnvorstellungen ihres Kindes fütterten mit ihren kleinen Macken und Marotten.

 

Wie Madame Bürgermeisterin mit ihrem verdammten Apfelbaum.

 

(Oh, aber es hatte sich so gut angefühlt diese Motorsäge zu führen und zu sehen wie diese glänzenden, roten Äpfel in den Schmutz fielen.)

 

Oder dieser Seelenklempner mit seinem stets präsenten Regenschirm.

 

Sicher, Henry war ein tolles Kind und all das. Er hatte sicherlich ihre maultierhafte Sturheit und das Talent Schwachsinn zu durchschauen geerbt. Das war sicher. Aber sie konnte ihm einfach nicht die Idee abkaufen, dass es eine andere Welt gab als diese in der sie lebten, mit Steuern, Umweltverschmutzung und all dem. Niemand wachte durch einen Kuss aus einem Koma auf. Prinzessinnen stachen sich nicht ihre Finger an bequemerweise vorhandenen Spinnrädern. Und es gab nicht so eine Sache wie gute Feen, welche Wünsche wahr werden ließen mit etwas Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo und einer Handvoll Glitter.

 

Die reale Welt - die Welt, in der sie feststeckten um in ihr zu leben, egal ob Henry dies wollte oder nicht, war voller Enttäuschungen. Du stehst auf und machst deinen Job und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, haut dich keiner übers Ohr. Sie hatte genug von dem Schlechten gesehen damit sie immer zuerst danach Ausschau hielt. Sie hatte genug von dem Guten gesehen um zu wissen, dass das Kind, dass sie zur Adoption aufgab, in einem verdammten Herrenhaus lebte, gute Zähne hatte und wahrscheinlich als Harvard MBA endete, wenn seine furchterregende Mutter irgendwas diesbezüglich zu sagen hatte.

 

Wenn mehr kleine Mädchen ihre Tütüs gegen Degen eintauschen würden, so war sich Emma sicher, wäre jeder besser dran war. Niemand wartete darauf von den Füßen gefegt zu werden von irgendeinem Typen auf einem weißen Pferd mit mehr Haargel als es der normale Menschenverstand erlaubte. Niemand schlief mehr für hundert Jahre und wartete auf den ersten Kuss der wahren Liebe. Wer verliebt sich auch überhaupt, bevor sie diesen Jemanden nicht vorher ausprobiert hatten? Und wer bei klarem Verstand würde irgendeinem Typen vertrauen, der den Namen vom Sprecher des Repräsentantenhauses kannte oder wusste wie man Rührei machte? Es hatte noch nie irgendeine Art Sinn für sie gemacht. Märchen erschufen einfach nur lächerliche Erwartungen und keine von diesen Fähigkeiten, die man brauchte um seine eigenen Träume wirklich wahr werden zu lassen.

 

Aber was sie wirklich aufregte war Graham.

 

Der Typ sah wahrscheinlich unter dem Bart wie zwölf aus und okay, der Akzent und all das war verlockend. Aber was war mit diesen Westen? Nicht zu vergessen die Tatsache, dass sie ständig wechselnde Signale von ihm bekam. In der einen Minute ging er mit Donuts auf Schmusekurs mit ihr und versuchte sie zu seinem Barney Fife zu machen und in der nächsten Minute sprang er mit einem Satz über Hecken um die Tatsache zu verstecken, dass er mit der Drachenlady schlief.

 

Okay, vielleicht war Emma mehr als nur ein wenig genervt von Graham G. Graham. Weil ab und zu erwischte sie ihn dabei wie er sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete und sie ansah als wollte er sie bitten mit ihm zum Abschlussball zu gehen und vielleicht seine Sportjacke zu tragen. Und dann war er gleich wieder ganz geschäftsmäßig.

 

Was sie jedoch am meisten an Graham störte, war, dass sie herum saß und darauf wartete, dass er einen Zug machte. Das war noch niemals Emmas Stil gewesen. Wenn sie mochte was sie sah, ging sie sicher, dass der Kerl es wusste. Okay, dann wiederum war ihre Beziehungserfolgsbilanz praktisch nicht existent. Aber mit Graham hätte wenigstens einer von ihnen sicherlich einen Schlüssel, sollten sie mit Handschellen gefesselt in einem Motelzimmer-Bett enden. Aber, wenn sie um ihn herum war, war es als ob sie wieder eine idiotische Zehntklässlerin mit Zahnspange und krausem Haar war, zu unsicher über sich selbst und ihren Gefühlen um irgendeine Art von Schritt zu machen außer ihm einen Zettel in der Studienhalle mit "Magst du mich? Umkreise 1: j n" geschrieben in blauem Kugelschreiber zu reichen.

 

Es war als hätte sie Henrys verrückter Psychose nachgegeben und baute ihren eigenen Turm Stein für Stein und wartete darauf, dass er auftauchte und sie darum bat ihm eine Strickleiter herunterzuwerfen.

 

Als sie im Diner saß, eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich habend, und zu sah wie der unheimliche Mr. Gold die Straße rauf und runter ging als würde sie ihm gehören, wünschte sie sich nur einmal, dass die Stadt voller Piraten wäre. Vielleicht wäre alles viel besser, wenn es Schwertkämpfe gäbe. Dann bräuchte sie einfach nur mit Hüftschwung zu Graham schlendern, ihn anspringen und zusammen abziehen mit einem Grinsen und einem Rapier, anstatt darauf zu warten, dass dieser "Glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende"-Mist eintrat.

 

Emma Swan dachte, hey... wenn du schon in einem Disney-Film steckst, dann vergiss die singenden Mäuse. Piraten waren eindeutig die bessere Vorgehensweise.

 

Ende


End file.
